Daughter of Vader
by Carveus666
Summary: Rating for violence. AU of what if Vader had an adopted daughter. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Star Wars.  His Holiness Uncle George does.  I am merely doing this out of hero worship.  Please or proverbial powers that be, lawyers, do not sue me for every measly penny I have, because there aren't all that many of them.  The only thing I do own is the story and Original Characters that pop up.

And to everyone who reads this, please read and review.  That way I don't have to come into your bedrooms at night and steal your souls…

R&R!!!!!!****

*********

**Daughter of Vader.******

Preface.

The whip came down again.  She could barely feel her back anymore, but she cried out anyway.  Her mother lurched in the doorway, drunk, bottle in hand.  Maybe she would stop it.  No.  She never stopped it.  It came down again.  Another shriek from her shredded throat.

I wonder what's it's like to have a brother who didn't beat you up, or a mother who wasn't always drunk. 

It came down again.  Tears on her face mingled with blood from earlier that day.

Why?  What had she done to deserve this?  She was always good.  Always tidy.  Always quiet.  So why?

Anger rose in her.

A sharp pain in her leg.  Ah, so her mother wanted to play as well.  Driving bits of broken bottle into her tender flesh.

Anger.  All consuming.  Why wouldn't they leave her alone?  Why was she abused so?  Why wouldn't they just die…

Power exploded from her.  So powerful was her rage, it was on the other side of the galaxy.

But more importantly a dark warrior who was visiting the Imperial garrison that day felt it.

*****

So, how do you like it so far?  I know it's short and a bit crap, but you won't get any more unless you review.  Even if you decide to flame it.  I want reviews!

So press the button down there.  You know the one.  The one that says "Go."  Go on.  You know you want to…


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again.  You will find my disclaimer in the first chappie.  I can't be arsed to repeat it.  Heehee.  I'm sorry I haven't updated.  Writer's block and a stressful schedule.  It's not much, but better something then nothing.

Please review.  This is the only thing that stop me going crazy - er.  So if you just say, 'I liked it'.  Or even 'I hated it'.  Drop me a line.  Please!  Thank you to all those lovely people who have reviewed.  I love you all!

**Chapter One.******

Vader stiffened.  A blast of dark energy washed over him.  _A Force user?__  Here?  _But more specifically it was the Dark Side.

And who ever was using it was not trained.  A untrained Force user here on Fondor.  He snapped out of his thoughts.  "Very good, Lieutenant.  I will inspect the rest of your facility later."

"Yes, mi'lord."  The Lieutenant walked away faster than he normally would.  Lord Vader was feared by any sane being, and most who weren't.  he would find this Force sensitive.  And fast.

Shrouding him self with the Force, Vader slipped out of the garrison and into the crowded streets.  Following the trail of Dark Side energy, he eventually got to one of the shabbier neighbourhoods, and an even shabbier house.

Here.  This was the place.  Once he entered, he dropped the shroud.  There was only one other person there.  The one with whom the Force shone so brightly.  Vader made his way to the back room.

He almost tripped over the corpse blocking the doorway.  He turned it over with his foot.  It had been a human male about thirteen standard years old.  It's hands were bloodied, and clutched a long bloodstained nerf hide whip.  It had obviously been using when he died.

There was another carcass in the room.  This one was also human, female, about late thirties.  There was a broken bottle nearby, its contents had been drained.  A drunkard.

And in the farthest corner, there was a young girl.  She couldn't have been more than nine.  She was hunched up, making herself as small as possible.  She was covered in blood.  There was a large piece of glass protruding from her leg and her shirt was soaked deep crimson, but he couldn't see the source of all that blood.

This was the one.  Then it all made sense.

The Dark Side energy.

The bodies.

She had made her first kill.  A child that young, forced to kill.  The broken bottle.  All that blood, the whip.

Vader felt his anger rise.  The shush-hiss of his breathing quickened slightly.

_How dare they?  To a child._  The girl looked up, noticing him for the first time.  Oddly enough, she didn't seem scared.  More relieved.  Then all the words came out in a rush.

"I-didn't-mean-to-it-was-an-accident-they-were-doing-it-again-I-didn't-mean-to-I-was-just-so-angry-and-I-could't-take-it-anymore-it-hurt-so-much…"

"Shush little one.  it's alright."  Why was he comforting her?  He was a Dark Lord of the Sith!  He shouldn't be comforting small children.  But he couldn't help it.  

"What is your name little one?"

"E-Emily."  She was hesitant.  It was like she hadn't used it for a long time.  Or had been called something else.

"Hello Emily.  My name is Darth Vader."

Strangely, it didn't provoke a reaction, unlike with most people.  But then again, usually the mention of him was enough to scare people, let alone being in their homes.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to find you."

"Me?"  Vader nodded.  "Why?"

"I felt your pain through the Force."

"The Force?"

"The Force is a…"  He broke off.  Any explanation would no doubt confuse the child, it was best left until later.  "It's what you used to stop them from hurting you."

"Are, are they dead?"  Vader nodded slowly.  "Oh, Mum…"  Tear pricked the corners of her eyes.  That was her mother!  Her mother could allow such atrocities to be committed against her!  Then who was the boy?

"Emily.  Who was the boy?"

She caught her breath and said quietly, "My brother."

Her brother!  "Do not mourn little one.  They deserved death."

"But who will look after me now?"  Vader squashed the memories that came with that comment.  Don't think ofthat place.  Don't think of _her._

"If you wish, you can stay with me."  Her eyes lit up.

He reached out take her hand.  She recoiled wildly.  _Sithspit_.  He should of known.  What little trust she had for him would have disappeared.  Now he would have to start over.

"Shush little one.  I'm sorry.  I did not mean to startle you."  He held his hands out wide from his body, but nowhere near touching her.  "Do you wish to come home with me?"

The child slowly nodded her head.  "Then you must trust me.  I will never harm you."

She absorbed his words and then slowly, hesitantly, Emily took Darth Vader's hand.  Then he slowly led her out of the house.  Donning his Force shroud so they would not be noticed, Vader lead her back to his shuttle.  Vader left her in the passenger section and went outside looking for an officer.

He quickly found one.  "Inform the garrison commander that I have to return to the _Executor_ on pressing business."  With that he turned on heel and stalked back to his shuttle.

*****

I'm sorry for the chat show.  Blame one of my other egos.  I wasn't kidding with the 30 of them remark.  33 now.  I have a list somewhere…  Now, please review.  I'm insecure.  I need to know that you're reading, and hopefully enjoying.  So even if you're only flaming, press the little button marked 'Go'.  I promise to update more often.  Honest!  Jedi/Evil Sith person's honour!

That little button marked 'Go', it wants to be pushed you know.


	3. Authors Nte Sorry

Hello!  I'm sorry I haven't updated a lot and I know I'm not supposed to do solely Author's Note chapters, but I just want to thank all the kind lovely people who reviewed.  Big hugs to all of you.

There probably won't be any more updates for a bit, because I'm taking my GCSE's (ARGH!) at the moment, so I'm tied up with revision and I also have a nasty case of writer's block.  L.  But I'm glad you like this fic and I will not abandon it!  That is a solemn promise.  Now to thank my lovely reviewers!

**Jedi Padme Amidala Vader:** I'm glad you like it.  Thank you!

**Silver Hornet:** It will be!  Well hopefully.  Thank you!

**Carrie2sky:** I will.  Thank you!

**Darth Zelda:** Wow!  You reviewed twice!  More evil to come…  Thank you!

**Someone:** I will try harder to update!  Thank you!

**g:** Good for you.  Thank you!

**Heidi021:** You reviewed twice as well!  Wow!  It's ok.  I'm crazier than you can possibly imagine.  Thank you!

**Beth:** Thanks for the compliment.  I will.  Thank you!

**Kimara:** Good idea.  I'll try.  Thank you!

**Kristen:** Indeed they do.  It's ten years before A New Hope, so Luke will be eight.  Thank you!

**Queen Ame:** I'm glad you do.  I will.  Thank you!

Thank you all!  You're all lovely, lovely people.  Unless you're evil people, but that's good to!  I'm wearing evil socks today.  That was random…

Watch this space!  Chapter Three is on its way!  Isn't this technically chapter three…?  Oh no, I've gone cross-eyed.  Austin Powers rules!

Blessed Be.  Carveus666.


End file.
